User talk:Seebster
Welcome! Hello, and welcome to A Wheel of Time Wiki!. Thanks for your edit to the Alsalam Saeed Almadar page. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Local: ** **Be bold! We need your help! ** **All help pages *'Wikipedia:' **How to edit a page **Tutorial **The five pillars of Wikipedia **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and helping us get this project started. By the way, please be sure to , using four tildes (~~~~) to produce your name and the current date, or three tildes (~~~) for just your name. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to contact one of us for more information! -- Optimous (Talk) 21:36, November 7, 2009 A friendly thought: Are you sure you want to start on a Wiki about a vast amount of material by creating articles? A more gradual and humble approach might be worth considering. Welcome, though. Fatidiot1234 05:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Preview button Hello. Thanks for adding the info on the paralis-net article. In the future, though, could you please use the "Preview" button. It is located next to the "Save" button. This will allow you to see what the page would look like without saving it. It also cuts down on the wear-and-tear on the database servers as well as the page. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks again for adding that info! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 01:36, January 27, 2011 (UTC) References Hello. Thanks for adding the info to Valan Luca's Traveling Show. We have an eaiser way to do the footnotes for the references. You can use the template. Just type in and you won't have to use the ref tags. This also cleans up the notes section by putting all of the same references on one line. Using the ref tag for the Guide is fine. Let me know if you have any questions. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 05:32, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Siswai'aman The page for the ''siswai'aman is currently a redirect. Use this link here to go to the page and create an article. Also, make sure to add a link to the section on the Aiel terms page once you are done. Let me know if you have any other questions. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 05:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Images Hello. First, let me say, thank you for uploading and adding those images to the Wheel of Time translations page. Really great work. If you could, though, please add the template to those images. It properly categorizes and cites them. Please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks again! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 12:18, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :We can go ahead and keep the Serbian comic files and add them to the Wheel of Time translations page in a subsection of the Serbian list. I'm going to move the Serbian files 3-9 to a different file name. If you could, re-upload the first to so that they match the new file name. I'll also take a look at some kind of standard format for that page. Once again, thanks for all of the work you've done on that page! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 22:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi I wanted to say I liked the quote you added to the Taren Ferry Page. I'm working on all two rivers/manetheren articles due to an interest in the subject and I missed "hat for cat, cat for hat, but nothing for nothing" A very good quote indeed. Yes, I left the comment. I always forget to sign my posts. Very sorry. But yes, I enjoyed the Taren Ferry quote quite a lot. As I said, I'm working on all the Two Rivers/Manetheren pages as an ongoing project and I appriciate the inputServant of All 14:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Please stop adding Robert Raper as the artist to images you upload from the Wizards of the Coast website. He is the art director, who is the person that picks what art goes in the book, but does not do any of the art himself. I've had to go around changing every single one of them. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 17:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC)